This World We Live In
by SesshyLover132
Summary: The Room of Requirement has always held many secrets.So, it is in this room that Harry Potter secretly fell in love,proposed,and found out that soon he will be the father of a baby that could be rejected by both society and his closest friends. M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter One: Secrets**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts'**

- **Scene Change- **

**Summary: The Room of Requirement has always held many secrets. So, it is in this room that Harry Potter secretly fell in love, proposed, and found out that soon he will be the father of a baby that could be rejected by society and even by his closest friends. HarryDraco M-preg**

At the stroke of midnight, the many grandfather clocks in Hogwarts began to chime and, hearing this, eighteen year old Harry Potter tugged the duvet from his slim form and crept to his trunk.

By the time the clock chimed its final tune that hour, Harry was already under his invisibility cloak and heading down the stairs from the boy's dormitory and to the Gryffindor common room.

He was relieved to find it deserted- McGonagall was very strict on curfew even _after _the downfall of Voldemort.

Slipping quietly through the portrait hole and ignoring the Fat Lady's frantic cry of "Who's there?" He continued his journey to the seventh floor corridor.

-scene change-

Draco Malfoy had a problem.

It was 12:05 and even though he had places to be and things to do he was stuck in the Slytherin common room watching his moronic 'friends' consume large quantities of fire whiskey in honor of Blaise's eighteen birthday.

Suddenly, Pansy broke out into fits of uncontrollable laughter- the kind where a person is practically rolling on the floor and clutching his/her stomach- and the others soon followed even though nothing funny had happened or been said.

Dressed in some of his finest robes- black cotton trousers, a silky green button down shirt, his dragon hide boots, and a forest green over-robe- Draco was beyond annoyed.

"All right! I've had just about enough festivities. Time for bed." He said standing and smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes.

"Aw, Draco come on! The party's just started you prat!" Pansy screeched, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and putting her mouth close to his ear.

"Enough, Pansy." Draco jerked away from her and strode gauntly off through the portrait hole.

Behind him Pansy called drunkenly after him before Blaise handed her another drink and she plopped her skinny behind beside him.

"Finally." Draco muttered once he was headed toward the seventh floor corridor.

'Hopefully, they'll be too hung-over tomorrow to notice that I left instead of going to the common room.' He turned right and nearly collided with Weasley and Granger.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Ron glared, his ears turning bright red- red enough to match his hair.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going, Weasel." He sneered and shoved past them.

"Bloody prat…" Ron muttered and flinched when Hermione cuffed the back of his head with her hand.

"Ow, Hermione what was that for!" He cried indignantly and rubbed his abused head with a freckled hand.

"You very well know what it was for, Ronald Weasley!" She snapped at him and moved forward to continue their control of the castle.

Draco very nearly rolled his eyes at them and their childish antics except he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not do such degrading things, not in public anyway.

-scene change-

Harry was getting worried. He had arrived at 12:05- five minutes before the set meeting time. It was 12:15 now and he was still waiting, seated in a very soft, very comfortable love seat in the Room of Requirement.

Looking around, Harry hoped that his companion would like the way he had asked the room to decorate itself.

There was a large, king-sized bed with a silky red and green duvet, the red love seat he was currently in, a magnificent red brick fire place with a crackling orange fire inside, lush green carpet, and a red oak polished table.

A near perfect setting for the evening, he believed.

'He's already ten minutes late!' Harry thought miserably, 'Maybe he's not coming…'

Just after though, the soft thud sounded as the heavy wooden door behind him closed and strong, green clad arms wrapped around him from his right side.

"Sorry, I'm late." The figure whispered, turning Harry's head to face him and placing a soft kiss to his parted lips.

Harry's heart leapt and he smiled at the man, taking in the beautiful platinum blonde hair and silver eyes.

"It's fine, Draco. I know you must have had a good reason." He wrapped is arm around the smaller, paler man and tugged him to his side.

Draco sighed and melted against him, glad that he knew with Harry he could relax and completely be himself.

"I did." He said after a moment of comfortable silence, "It's Blaise's birthday if you remember and I had to be there to celebrate."

Harry nodded, he had briefly remembered, early this morning before it was swept away in the thoughts of what today also was.

"You haven't forgotten what today also is, have you Dragon?" He questioned, fiddling nervously with the box in the pocket of his trousers.

"Of course not!" Draco pretended to be offended for a moment before smiling and pulling a wrapped silver package from behind him.

"Here you are." Draco beamed up at him, his normally impassive face lit with a smile and a twinkle in the depths of his silver irises.

"You didn't have to get me anything." But Harry grabbed the gift anyway and began pulling off the silver paper.

"Yes, I did." Draco stated, "It's our one year anniversary Harry, it's not like a six month or something, it's an entire year." He nodded to himself, satisfied that he had proved his point.

"I guess you're right. Thank you." Harry grinned when he saw the new quidditch gloves, shin guards, and arm guards. He hugged Draco closer and kissed him lightly.

"Move the tissue paper on the bottom." Draco instructed, moving his own hands forward and pushing the Slytherin green paper out of the way himself.

Emerald green eyes widened and Harry's smile slowly grew, "A snitch! Draco you got me a snitch! Where ever did you find one?" He gently held the golden ball, allowing it to flutter slightly above his palm and staring at it in fascination.

"It doesn't matter." Draco replied and refused to give away his source when his raven haired lover pressed for more information.

Suddenly, Harry felt nervous. Draco's present was so normal for a one year anniversary and his was so…so not.

"Well…" Draco was looking at him expectantly, obviously waiting for his own gift.

"Well…um." The Gryffindor paused to clear his throat, "Close your eyes."

The blonde obeyed and shuttered his brilliant eyes with pale lids.

Harry carefully placed his new quidditch supplies on the table in front of him, quietly pushed it forward, and slipped down onto one knee before the Slytherin.

He fished from his pocked at small, blue velvety box and said, "Okay, you can open them now."

Slowly, Draco's lids fluttered open and he appeared confused at the position of the boy in front of him. Then, he gasped in recognition. "What are you…? Are you really…?"

The raven haired boy nodded and opened the box, revealing an intricate ring of silver, red, and green. The band was silver and the crest held eight small rubies- polished to shine- that encircled a larger- but equally as brilliant- emerald.

"Draco, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling the beautiful ring from its soft encasing and stretching his other hand to grasp Draco's.

Speechless, Draco Malfoy nodded vigorously and held the ring upwards to let it shine brightly once the other had slipped it onto his ring finger.

"Thank you." Harry kissed his hand, "You can't even imagine how happy you've made me." And Draco smiled and followed him to the comfortable bed that- for tonight- would be used for much more than sleeping.

-scene change-

The next morning, Draco woke feeling very strange. Strong, tanned arms embraced him and a shapely thigh was practically smashed between his own.

When a wave of nauseous swept through him, he struggled, aware that if he didn't Harry would have one hello of a wake up call.

He finally managed to break free from his entanglement- his companion waking- and hurried to a door that had just appeared.

Harry threw the blankets from his naked form and trotted to the bathroom, where the sounds of retching could be heard.

"Draco, Dragon are you all right?" He asked, worriedly and pushed open the bathroom door. His heart splintered at the sight of his only love, leaned over the white seat of a toilet, pale and sweating profusely.

The Gryffindor hurried to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

After several minutes of further torture, the blonde finally came up and accepted the glass of water offered to him.

"Feeling better?" Harry's eyes were soft and glowing with worry.

"Yes…" Draco mumbled after effectively rinsing out his acrid-tasting mouth. "I've just been feeling a little queasy of the mornings these past few days."

"What? You mean this isn't the first time this has happened?" He spun the blonde around to face him.

"No," the Slytherin admitted, "It's only been happening for a few days and I feel perfectly fin afterwards."

"After you nearly vomit you organs out, you mean." Harry saw red in his fury.

"Harry, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing." Draco sighed, touched by his boyfriend's worry but also a little annoyed. "I'll tell you what if it's still happening on Saturday I'll go to Pomfrey, okay?"

It was Thursday. That meant what ever Draco had could seriously affect him by then, but Harry knew the blonde wouldn't budge on the matter.

"Promise you'll go if it gets worse even if it's before Saturday?" He begged and kissed the blonde's forehead when the Slytherin nodded.

'I know that it will get worse, just not in the way you think.' Draco thought, saddened as he the bathroom and looked for a fresh set of Hogwarts Slytherin and Gryffindor robes.

-scene change-

Harry Potter's day couldn't possibly get any worse.

First he wakes up to Draco vomiting his guts out, then he realized that he had double potions today- and even without Snape, potions was still _horrible_-, _**and **_ to top it off, he has begun to think that Hermione and Ron have started to become suspicious of his nightly rendezvous with Draco.

"This is bloody torture." His best mate, Ron, groaned from beside him as they listened to Professor Blackavich -the new potions teacher- drone on and on about the importance of finely chopping the ingredients.

As if by their seventh year of potions -five of them with Snape- they didn't already know that.

So, Harry agreed and placed his chin onto the palm of his hand in his boredom. 'Only ten and a half hours until I get to be with Draco again.' He thought, wistfully.

-scene change-

"Can you believe how long Professor Blackavich kept going on like that?" Ron asked, spewing small bits of chicken from his mouth as he rambled on in outrage.

"Ronald!" Hermione called, disgusted by the display made by her boyfriend.

"Sorry, 'Mione." The red head chewed and swallowed before continuing his rant.

'Only six hours to go.' Harry picked thoughtfully at the food on his plate and nodded when Ron directed a -most likely rhetorical- question to him.

-scene change-

"Ah! Peace!" Harry pushed open the door to the Room of Requirement and was delightfully surprised to find his fiancé already waiting for him.

"Dragon!" He grinned and rushed over to envelope his blonde in a loving hug and kiss.

When Draco didn't respond, Harry began to worry slightly and he searched the shorter boy's face for answers.

"What is it? Did you get worse after I left? It's something bad, isn't it?" Harry panicked -which wasn't like him- and was only reassured when his Dragon shook his head and snuggled closer to him for comfort.

"No, it's not something that bad." Draco sighed and looked up into emerald eyes. "But it could potentially be just as problematic for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been thinking about for quite awhile now, something that has to do with my 'sickness' every morning and so I went to the library and checked. I was right." Draco looked up at him pleadingly. "Please know that I had no idea how it could have happened, I mean I've been so careful."

"What're you talking about? What is it?" Harry tugged him over to the sofa and sat him down. "Come on it can't be that bad."

"Oh, yes it can." Draco said. He looked him in the eye, placed Harry's hands on his slightly -barely- rounded stomach, and blurted "Harry, I'm pregnant."

**End Chapter One. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. **

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts'**

- **Scene Change-**

**Summary: The Room of Requirement has always held many secrets. So, it is in this room that Harry Potter secretly fell in love, proposed, and found out that soon he will be the father of a baby that could be rejected by society and even by his closest friends. HarryDraco M-preg**

_**Previously In 'This World We Live In'**_

"_**What're you talking about? What is it?" Harry tugged him over to the sofa and sat him down. "Come on it can't be that bad." **_

"_**Oh, yes it can." Draco said. He looked him in the eye, placed Harry's hands on his slightly -barely- rounded stomach, and blurted "Harry, I'm pregnant." **_

**Chapter Two: Together**

"What? You? How?" Harry swayed dizzily and sat down beside the blonde. The blonde nodded solemnly, "Well…pregnant, yes, and the usual way after all it's really all that we can expect when we've been fucking like rabbits for months now."

Harry flushed slightly and leaned back against the sofa.

"Harry, I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry for that but um…can you tell me what's on your mind please?" Draco pleaded worriedly. Harry sighed and motioned for Draco to lean against him. "It's just…I don't know. I don't know what to think or even fell." He drew in a deep breath and pulled his fingers through his messy raven hair.

"I mean we only just got engaged and I find out this." He gestured to Draco.

Draco felt somewhat relieved when the raven haired wizard beside him hesitantly wrapped both arms around him and relaxed slightly. Only slightly though because he still had no idea how Harry really felt.

"I didn't even know that mean could get pregnant!" Harry clenched his teeth and shook his head. Draco blinked. 'He didn't know?' "You didn't know that?"

"No, I didn't!" Harry was unexplainably furious. "Why didn't you tell me it could happen?" He glared fiercely at the blonde who reared back, shocked.

"I thought you knew!" Draco defended himself. "It's common knowledge in the wizarding world!"

"Well obviously not to me!" Harry snapped, standing up from the sofa. Draco followed, growing slowly angrier.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me, Harry James Potter!" Draco cried, "It's just as much your fault as it is mine! Besides that I thought you wanted a family!"

"Not now! Not like this!" Harry gestured around his person, "Not in this secret that I have to be afraid of! I have so much I want to do and it doesn't include us having a kid right now!"

When he stopped and calmed slightly, he raised his head to peer at the blonde. Draco's face was guarded, emotionless, cold. His mask was nearly perfect, nothing showed, nothing except the salty tears that welled in his eyes and the betrayal that shined through.

"Well, fine! If you never wanted to have a family Harry you should have just said so!" Draco's hand slid protectively over his stomach.

Harry jerked back in shock, "D-Draco that's not what I meant!" He latched onto Draco's wrists when the Slytherin turned away. "Draco listen to me!"

"No! I've heard enough!" Draco broke free and ran from the room, slamming the wooden door behind him.

"Wait! Draco, wait!" He frantically opened the door and searched the corridors, but Draco was already gone. 'What just happened?' Dazed, Harry drifted back to Gryffindor tower.

-scene change-

The next morning had Harry hating himself. He had tossed and turned all night after returning to his bed. It wasn't until four-thirty that he had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Ron had woken him up, telling him that breakfast was almost over and asking him why no one had woken him up sooner.

Harry had clambered from the bed, weary and bleary-eyed, reached for his glasses, and went through his morning routine robotically. He had followed Ron to breakfast and waited through breakfast for his blonde fiancé but he never showed.

He winced at the memory and looked up, searching for his lover through the crowds of people eating dinner and spotted _him_ watching him with exhausted and dead eyes. Light purple bags indicated the blonde's lack of sleep and he seemed a little shaky.

The Slytherin's cold grey eyes swiftly looked away when he was caught staring and then he rose and mumbled something to Blaise before sweeping from the Great Hall.

Guilt flashed through him and he stood as well, claimed to have forgotten something in the dormitories, and followed Draco.

The halls were empty as he hurried to catch up to the blonde. Draco had just started up the stairs when Harry noticed him and he wondered where the blonde could possibly be going. 'The Slytherin Common Room was in the dungeons.' Harry waited a moment or two and then decided to see when his love was going.

When Draco finally stepped off the stairs onto the seventh floor, he realized that he must be going to the Room of Requirements. "Draco." Harry whispered to himself and dashed up the moving stairs.

-scene change-

"Stupid Harry." Draco mumbled, curling closer to the gigantic pillow in his arms. He relaxed when the smell of the vanilla candle invaded his overly sensitive nose. 'It feels strange to enjoy vanilla so much.'

All day long he had craved the smell of vanilla for unknown reasons. His eyes tiredly fluttered closed and he breathed in deeply. Slowly, he sank into an exhausted sleep.

-scene change-

"Draco?" Harry pushed open the heavy oak door and called out to his lover. He searched the room with his eyes and finally found him.

His body was wrapped around a soft looking purple pillow, his blonde hair splayed across the sating, his long eyelashes dark against his pale skin.

Harry sighed, closed the door, and crossed the room to him. He sat on the bed beside him and stoked pale bangs. "Draco…Dragon." He whispered, "I'm sorry." He threaded his fingers through the bangs and simply watched the blonde.

After a while Draco relaxed even further and sighed to himself. "Harry."

Harry smiled despite himself and looked up at the clock. 'Ten o'clock already?' Feeling suddenly tired he climbed into the bed beside Draco, gently tugged the blonde closer, and pulled the blankets up to surround them.

Draco sighted again and turned over, rolling closer to him unknowingly and laying his head on Harry's leanly muscled chest.

Smiling again, Harry allowed himself to sleep.

-scene change-

The next morning when the blonde woke up, he felt strangely warm and protected. He sighed, trying to keep the peaceful moment for a little while longer and snuggled closer to the warmth.

Something shifted under him and his eyes jerked open in shock. 'What the hell?' Slowly, cautiously, he looked up.

Harry's handsome face greeted him. 'How?' Struggling free of the tan arms, he stumbled out of the bed.

The motion woke the raven haired man. "Huh?" Blurrily he looked around that the fuzzy shapes that surrounded him. 'Oh, my glasses.' He grabbed his glasses from the night stand beside the bed and fixed them onto the bridge of his nose. "Draco, what is it?"

"What the fuck, Potter?" Malfoy snarled, glaring heatedly at the boy, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was sleeping…" Harry decided to play innocent for as long as possible.

"Don't try to play innocent with me, Potter." He spat back away when Harry stumbled clumsily from the bed. "I'm still angry at you!" Draco continued to back away slowly. He felt smooth stone against his back and cursed. Strong arms wrapped around his front and he turned his head.

"Dragon look at me please." Harry begged, "I'm sorry for everything I said. I was just startled is all. You know how much I've always wanted to have a real family." He tugged his fiancé from the wall and against his chest.

"But that never meant you wanted one with me." Draco cursed himself when his voice cracked, slightly at the end. Tears pooled in his silver eyes and he blinked rapidly to stop them from falling.

"I do though, Dragon. I do." He slowly pulled back from the blonde and looked him in the eye. He hoped that his love would understand. "It's just that is a lot to take in and honestly I'm scared shitless." he chuckled humorously.

"I know I am too." Draco sighed. "I'm sorry too. It's just…I'm pregnant and hormonal and Harry, I'm really scared." He looked into emerald eyes for comfort.

Harry pursed his lips and pulled the Slytherin tighter to him. Water seeped messily through the cotton of his shirt so he stroked Draco's hair.

"Harry," Draco pleaded, "What are we going to do? No one knows we're even engaged let along we're having a baby. And my father…" He gasped sharply, "Oh god, my _father_." He breathed out slowly.

Then the dam broke. Draco was suddenly clutching him tightly and sobbing hysterically. Occasionally an incoherent mumbled came from him but Harry never really understood him.

Harry felt the emotions rise in him. Fear, love, hate, anger, and…happiness. "Draco." He softly shook the blonde, "Draco, I know you're scared. I am too but…everything's not all bad, Dragon. Sure we have to find a way to protect us and a way to get check ups and keep it a secret but Draco we're going to have a baby!" And then Harry was grinning, his face bright with unhindered joy.

"Harry have you finally gone mad?" Draco sniffled and wiped his nose with his silk handkerchief -he was still a Malfoy albeit a disgraceful one.

"No, no." Harry shook his head, "just happy." And then he was kissing him with lips and tongue and teeth. It was too intoxicating to resist. Draco gave in and allowed it.

Pulling back, Harry gathered Draco in his arms again and made his way to the bed. He carefully placed his fiancé on the soft sheets and climbed in after him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Dragon. I promise." Harry vowed and kissed the blonde again. 'And' Draco decided, 'It _is _going to be okay, I'll make sure of it. For you.'

**End Chapter Two. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. **

"**Speaking" **

'**Thoughts' **

**- Scene Change-**

**Summary: The Room of Requirements has always held many secrets. So, it is in this room that Harry Potter secretly fell in love, proposed, and found out that soon he will be the father of a baby that could be rejected not only by society but even by his closest friends. HarryDraco M-preg**

In the days that followed the news of Draco's pregnancy, the couple found themselves on constant alert and very cautious. Harry had taken to meeting the blonde nearly every night in the Room of Requirements except of course on the occasions that he fell asleep before his fellow Gryffindor's.

He was quickly becoming very protective of his blonde fiance and seemed to spend the majority of his day watching him, observing him, and overall just making sure Draco was well-fed and cared for.

But he also knew he had to be careful . His friends were becoming more suspicious by the day, especially Hermione.

For Draco it was slightly different. Everything about himself seemed strange. His appetite, the foods he chose to eat, and everything else. He ignored the questions from the ever persistent Pansy and Blaise and nearly always spent the night in the Room of Requirements.

This was mostly because of his morning sickness. It wouldn't due for another Slytherin-or Merlin help him _Blaise_- find him.

He wished that is was a bit easier to hide and knew that soon he would have to glamour his ever growing stomach.

One night, about a month after their anniversary, Harry and Draco were relaxing on a snug brown sofa in the Room of Requirements. The room was decorated tranquilly, per the raven's request.

He felt that the blonde needed a bit of a stress reliever and admitted wholeheartedly that he needed one himself. So, he had arranged for them to meet a bit earlier than usual that Saturday.

This was a good decision because nearly all of the student body was on the annual trip to Hogsmeade and those who weren't were outside enjoying the bright summer sunshine.

Autumn was approaching rapidly and they were savoring the warmth and sunshine while they still could.

Draco sighed and snuggled further into the warmth of Harry's arms. Suddenly, following the thought of autumn, he realized something.

"Harry?"

The raven hummed contentedly.

"It's just that I've only just realized I won't be able to play quidditch this year…"

And that was true enough. This was the year that he had planned to play quidditch again, with no more threats or missions from the Dark Lord, he'd thought he'd be able to but now…

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and gazed into the pain filled ones of his fiance. He sighed and tightened his arms. "I'm sorry, Dragon, I know how much you were looking forward to it."

Draco shook his head sadly and sighed. "I wonder what I'll tell Blaise…?" Harry peered at him curiously, "What'd you mean?"

"I told him I was going to play this year and he was going to try out with me."

"Oh." Harry frowned, watching the face of his down-trodden fiance.

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it for now, I supposed…" Draco grimaced slightly and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

-scene change-

Outside the castle, Ron and Hermione sat with a group of fellow Gryffindors near the Black Lake.

Several were standing at the edge, tossing the occasional this or that to see if the monster of the Black Lake would consume it.

Others, like our seventh year couple, were playing a game of fizzing Wizbee and sitting under the shady, large tree at the edge of the lake.

"Hey, Ron, 'Mione, where's Harry?" A fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnagon, spoke up after tossing the buzzing disk towards Dean.

Hermione shook her head and Ron shrugged his broad shoulders. "Wouldn't come out with us. He said he had to finish an essay or something."

"That's strange, normally Harry would be avoiding an essay like it was the plague." Ginny chimed in from her seat next to Neville.

"Isn't it? He has been acting awfully strange these past few weeks…" Neville said, holding the bulbous root of yet another plant next to his herbology book. This one was decidedly bizarre, with several extending roots springing from its blue turnip-resembling body.

Hermione hummed her agreement and stood up. She dusted off her pants with a few swipes of her hand and turned to the castle. "I'm going to go check in on him." She paused for a moment to allow Ron to stand and then, together, they trudged up the walkway to the castle.

-scene change-

"Hey, that didn't take very long." Ginny commented. "What's wrong?"

A frown creased Hermione's lips and Ron looked confused.

"We couldn't find him anywhere." Ron flopped back on to the grassy hill beside Ginny.

"Did you check the common room?"

"Wasn't there."

"The library?"

"Not there."

Ginny rattled off a few more places but Ron shook his head to each.

'Something suspicious is going on.' Hermione glanced up at the castle 'And I'm going to find out what.'

-scene change-

Draco sighed and relaxed into the warm, bubbling water that filled the large, silver, claw-footed tub.

Draco had always enjoyed a nice bath and this one, in his own private bathroom, was by far a wonderful pleasure that he'd needed.

He had left a few moments before to meet his friends. Draco understood, unlike himself and his own friends, who knew better than to bother asking where he was, Harry's friends were always worried and questioning his whereabouts.

It had been suspicious enough when Harry had stayed inside to "write an essay" but not meeting his friends for dinner in the great hall would have attracted far too much attention.

He sighed again and pushed sudsy fingers through his pale blonde hair. Sometimes, everything was so frustrating.

Closing his eyes, he placed a hand on his stomach and tried to clear his head of stressful thoughts.


	4. Note

Dear Readers,

Many of you have asked me to continue and some of you have asked if I am going to continue writing at all. Yes, I will be continuing all of my stories. For "To Begin Again" I already have the plot, I just need to write the chapters. For my other stories, I have written bits and pieces of further chapters, I just need to string them together.

I'm sorry you have had to wait on me so long, I just haven't been able to write very much lately. Please me patient with me :/… I'll try to have some chapters posted by next week and, hopefully, I'll be able to write them.

Love to all,

SesshyLover132


End file.
